User talk:Chip2007
17:51, 8 December 2007 (UTC) FYI Just to let you know (as you'll notice if you look at the front page), we're in the midst of a project name change, so it would be much appreciated if you don't try to create pages starting with Star Trek Expanded Universe:. Click here for our policies page. Also, since you're new, contributing policies should be left to admins or long-time editors. If you have any questions or need help finding something, don't hesitate to ask. 18:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :You may have experience contributing policies elsewhere, but this isn't elsewhere. We already have most of our own policies in place. Again, please leave the contribution of them to veteran members of this community. Thank you. 18:16, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Copying from Memory Alpha Hi, Chip, If you're going to copy articles from Memory Alpha (which isn't really recommended anyway), please at least try to copy the formatting as well, from the edit page for that article. It'll make everyone's lives easier. --TimPendragon 19:28, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :TY Tim i will try 2 format articles next time Chip2007 8th December 2007 3:23 ET Additionally, Chip, we are really not in the business of just being a duplicate of Memory Alpha. A lot of these articles that you've created today have been redlinked waiting for info from fan fiction or RPGs. Canon data is not our purpose, and besides we don't want to be redundant. --TimPendragon 20:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) A few questions and admonitions Chip, the edits you've been making... well, frankly, they're leaving me confused. You've copied canon data from Memory Alpha that doesn't need to be here; made improper edits to pages like George Serigos; and created 2001 with unformatted data about 9/11. Until 9/11 is referenced in fan fiction - or has a major impact on canon Trek (which is unlikely) - it doesn't need to be referenced here. What is your goal in doing all this? Do you really understand how a wiki works, and what this one is about? Why are you here? And frankly... how old are you? Before you go any further, I strongly suggest you read our Manual of Style. It will definitely help you. --TimPendragon 18:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Indeed. Just like Tim said. The style manual should go a long way towards helping new users. (I almost said "newbies". I hate that word.) 18:45, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Leonardo class What is your source for the Leonardo class? – 13:32, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :If there is no source (which I'm going to starting to assume given your lack of reply) then the article will meet the requirements for deletion. - 14:36, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Your recent edits I have to ask... are you Homesun? Are you even looking at how other articles are done here, before jumping in? Do you know how to use capitalization, punctuation, etc.? Have you read the style manual? While we're perfectly willing to work with new contributors who are making an effort, it also requires from the contributor (you, in this case) a level of responsibility, responsiveness (communication) and willingness to learn. By now you should be getting an idea of how things are done here, and showing progress in your edits. If you haven't taken time to study the nuts and bolts, please start doing so. Continued lack of attention to rules and formatting amounts to disruption and could get you blocked. At the very least, it's going to cost you respect in this or any community, and leads to a waste of everyone's time, including yours, when most of your work ends up being reverted or deleted. If you need help or have questions, ASK--that's what we're here for. But if you don't ask and keep on doing as you're doing, you're only going to make things much harder on yourself. Take my word for it: We've been down this road before. So in short... start paying attention. Please. 16:39, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Changes to NX-1500 and Doctor I've reverted the changes you've made to both the above pages for the following reasons: * The changes to NX-1500 destroyed the links the disabiguation page was redirecting to. * The changes to Doctor made no sense at all, contained very bad grammer and repeated the note at the top of the page. * Both sets of changes didn't adhere to this wiki's Style manual. As has been noted before, please read the Style manual and only make changes or add new articles according to it. --Trek South Carolina Please, Chip, if you're going to add an article at least say something in complete sentences, even if you're not sure how to format. Or do you just enjoy making busy work for other people? --TimPendragon 05:23, 13 December 2007 (UTC)